Readable
by DaKemz
Summary: Hikaru has escaped from Orochimaru and his disgusting experiments. While running away from Sasuke and his team she meets the Kazekage of Suna and finds out there is more to her life than it seemed. Please READ and REVIEW. Rating just to be safe. GaaraxOC


--ok so gaara is like my favorite character EVER and he needs to be loved! i'm a huge romantic and i think gaara's love life would be the cutest because of his past! so anyways please read and review and let me know what you think!--

I couldn't believe I had actually gotten away from Orochimaru. I was pretty sure I was the only one who had ever achieved escaping. Then not to long ago I had heard that Orochimaru had been killed by Sasuke Uchiha. I had heard of this boy before, but I never thought he would kill Orochimaru. Still, the feat was amazing to me. I looked up at the sky and grinned. Boy was freedom nice. I dipped my hands into the water to splash my face, when a face formed in the water, startling me. I jumped back. "Ah!"

"Hello, Hikaru. Nice to see you're still alive." Suigetsu's body formed and I stood up straight. I glared at him as a boyish smile spread across his face.

"What do you want, Suigetsu?" I asked glaring at him.

A devilish smile crossed his face. "That's a dangerous question to ask me," I rolled my eyes and he folded his arms "the one that needed you... well Sasuke here--"

The famous Sasuke Uchiha stepped out of the shadows along with Karin and Juugo. I folded my arms. "I'm not interested."

Sasuke was very good looking and as Karin realized I was evaluating him she said, "Fine we don't want you around anyway."

"Shut up, Karin." Sasuke said walking towards me. "Why aren't you interested?" He asked.

"I'm tired of anything related to Orochimaru. I'm going to a hidden village and maybe I will be accepted." I said lazily.

"Ha! Whatever. You'll just wander through these woods for your life," Suigetsu said taking a sip of a water bottle he had.

I looked at the woods. "That's most likely true," I said quietly. I turned back to them, "either way though I'll be declining. But thanks for the offer." I turned to jump away.

"Don't you want to meet and kill the man who imprisoned you for 15 years?" Sasuke said.

My head snapped up and my body stopped. _No don't think about revenge. Get over it, don't think about him. Don't think about him. _I turned around to him. He had a confident look on his face. I looked at Suigetsu who was grinning lopsidedly. Karin was glaring off into the distance. Juugo was looking at me expectantly. Juugo and I had become close acquaintances in the days we were imprisoned. I smiled at him sadly. "By taking revenge, a man is but even with his enemy; but in passing over it, he is superior." I quoted from one of the greatest rulers in time. I looked back towards the woods. "I can manage without it." I looked back at Juugo and smiled. "It was good to see you again." I then jumped and left them.

I could briefly hear Sasuke tell Suigetsu to follow me. I sighed and headed for the Hidden Leaf Village. I knew that would drive Sasuke away. I had heard his entire story when I was imprisoned. I ran quicker when I could sense that Suigetsu was closer. When he was along side me, he tackled me. When I was pinned to the ground I looked up but not at Suigetsu.

"Hello pretty lady," A boy said smiling at me sheepishly he had purple face paint on and had a cat like hood on. I pushed him off of me

"Can I help you?" I said brushing the dirt off of me as I stood up.

"Maybe," The boy grinned wider. "I'm Kankuro." He held out a hand. I looked at it and back up to him. He shrugged. "Okay, I thought maybe we could be friends but I'll have to take you in for questioning."

"On whose authority?" I asked haughtily.

"The Fourth Kazekage Gaara of the Hidden Sand Village." _Sand Village? I had definitely taken a wrong turn. _He said and in a flash he was behind me, my hands were bound. I rolled my eyes, letting him think he had power over me and let him take me to this Kazekage guy.

He took me to a tall building and up a flight of stairs, to a large door in which Kankuro knocked. When I heard, "Come in," my eye brows raised. Gaara looked up at us as we walked into his office. He looked at Kankuro and then to me. "What's this?" A girl with dirty blond hair looked at me as she set some papers on the desk in front of Gaara.

"I found this girl running as if for her life." Kankuro said and I slowly quietly retracted my metal nails and cut the band around my wrists. When I retracted the nails back in I rubbed my wrists and Kankuro looked at me, shocked. "What?" I said innocently.

Gaara stood up and slowly walked over to me. He looked into my eyes. I backed away a little. It was silent for a long time and Kankuro and the girl just stared at us. "Uhm... I'm sorry... _sir,_ I guess, but I do have a personal bubble." I said and he slowly backed off.

"What's your name?" He asked.

I decided that I would try this Village. Honest was the best key. "Project 542, 651, 787 and 788. But you can just call me Hikaru."

The girl looked at me. "How can your name be numbers...?"

Gaara looked at her to me. I sighed. "That's going to require me tell you my whole life." Kankuro got a chair for me and for him and sat down. I looked at the three and they all looked at me, waiting. I sighed and sat down. "I'll just wrap it up in like three sentences. That's faster. Okay, when I was three to four months old a man stole me from my mother and killed her. He took me to Orochimaru and there I was tested and experimented on for 16 years. I just recently escaped and decided to try to fix my life and live normally."

They all looked at me incredulously. "Did you happen to know a Sasuke Uchiha?" Gaara asked.

I looked at the three of them. "...Why?"

"You do," the girl said, "we need to get to the Leaf Village as soon as possible and she can pass on the information."

"Wouldn't it be easier if Naruto just came here? Since we found her close to us, Sasuke might be closer to us," Kankuro said.

"Sasuke is fast he could be long past Konoha." Gaara said.

"Would you please tell me what's going on?" I asked. All three of them looked at me.

"Hikaru," The girl said, "have you ever had a good friend? A friend you would do anything for?" I looked away from her and thought as I stood up. Juugo first came to mind but... he had tried to kill me countless times.

"Can't say that I have." I said slowly, thinking. When I looked up, Gaara was studying me closely.

"Sasuke is a dear friend to some in the Hidden Leaf Village. They've been trying to find him for more than two years. You're information would be greatly appreciated." Gaara said.

I shrugged. "Okay. I'm willing to negotiate something."

The girl smiled at the two boys she then turned to me. "I'm Temari, by the way." I smiled at her.

"Nice to meet you. I already know Kankuro's name. As well as Gaara's." They all smiled at me. Except Gaara, he just slowly nodded. They all helped Gaara pack up papers and things I watched silently. "Are you three siblings?" I asked. They all turned to look at me.

"Yes... do we look alike?" Kankuro asked, surprised.

I shook my head. "No, not really, it's just... well never mind... let's just get to the Leaf Village."

The three looked at each other and I turned and looked out of the window. I grinned as the dark clouds gathered close and I heard distant booms. I heard the door close, thinking I was alone. "Isn't it fascinating?" I said quietly to myself. As the first few drops hit the window I smiled.

"What is so fascinating about rain?" I turned around to see Gaara staring at me. I could feel strong thoughts of curiousness coming from him.

I smiled a small smile. "I've never seen rain since about a week ago." I turned back to the window. "Or even clouds." It was silent for an extremely long time. Or at least it seemed long.

"We're ready to go. Are you?" He asked. I turned to him and smiled.

"Yep." And we headed out the door to the Hidden Leaf Village.

* * *

The entire situation was explained to me on the way there. I asked few questions and I got the rest of it. We stopped a few times for a breather and food, but we were quickly on our way again. It was the last night of our trip and we were all sitting around the fire, just after eating dinner.

I was staring into the flames, intrigued on the twists and curves. Kankuro was fiddling with something that looked like a puppet, and Temari was messing with her fan.

"What were you experimented on?" Gaara asked suddenly.

I looked at him, snapped out of my reverie. "What do you mean?" I asked.

"What did they do to you? What proof do you have that you were tested on." He said.

Kankuro nodded. "I was wondering how you got out of that rope. It's impossible unless someone else unties it."

I looked at my hand and closed my eyes and focused my chakra at the joints of my fingers, shoving the shards of metal out of my fingers, to make 8 inch nails. I moved my hand around and looked at it. It never hurt physically. But mentally. The thought of the pain of having the shards shoved down into my bones returned and I quickly retracted them. I looked away from their faces.

Temari looked at her brothers and then to me, eyes wide. "Anything else?"

"Well, when I get angry," I said, "I don't really know how to explain it. I get an extra force of power. When it was explained to me, they said they had doubled cells in my brain and that caused my chakra to have a backup supply or something like that."

"They can do that?" Kankuro asked.

I shrugged. "But that's not all. They also messed with my sight. It messed up my left eye, that's why I have this wrap around it. But anyways, when I'm _really_ angry I lose my sight. So I have to act on my other senses. They said they were trying to recreate the Byakugan and failed miserably. They didn't apologize or anything. They just sent me away." I looked at the ground. "Because I was just an experiment." I said seeing my nightmares dancing in the fire. I looked away.

"That's... that's..." Temari said.

"Disgusting." Gaara glared off into the distance.

I could sense strongly that Gaara was angered. Why I couldn't possibly imagine. I expected him to feel like his brother and sister who were startled and appalled. I was thinking if I should say the last thing they did to me, but decided against it.

"Compared to the other things they did with the people I'm lucky to be alive." I said sadly.

"What did you do in there?" Temari asked.

I thought. "I sat and dreamed about the world. The only thing I've ever experienced in my life until recently was bright blue light right before experiments, cold gray dungeon walls, food that wasn't too great, and chains." I laid back and took a deep breath. "You are so lucky to have had clean air to breath all your life long. I still feel like I've got junk inside my lungs from the dusty and dirty air I lived with."

"How did you learn to fight?" Kankuro asked. Gaara watched silently.

"Well, another prisoner and I taught each other with what we thought would be right. But now that I've seen others fight," I thought about training with Suigetsu and shook my head. "We were very off."

It was silent for another long time. I looked up at the night sky and slightly grinned. "Have you guys ever tried counting the stars?" I asked.

When I looked at them Temari was looking at me like I was crazy. Maybe I was. Kankuro raised an eyebrow, and Gaara had a confused look on his face. I laughed. "I'll take your expressions as a no."

They quickly composed their faces Temari was grinning. Kankuro fell on his back making a _thump_ sound. "Night." He said lazily.

I curled my knees up to my chin and watched the fire again, now soft and not filled with horrors of my past. Temari said good night and quickly fell asleep. It was silent for what seemed like ages. I looked up at Gaara. "Are you not tired?"

He looked at me, "That a harder to answer than you would think." I readjusted myself so I was more comfortable.

"I'm a patient person." I said quietly looking at him.

He stared into my eyes for another long time. He then slowly explained his past. From the very beginning. My eyes went wide at parts and sometimes we would get so loud his brother and sister would stir so we had to scoot close to each other, whispering.

As he told me that he had died my hand flew to my mouth. "What!?" I said, "How did you survive? What was it like?" He looked into the fire as he quietly explained more. I was still catching everything he said, but I was more focused on the movement of his lips and his jaw. The muscle would tense every now and then as he got to a difficult part to talk about but the most amazing thing was to watch his eyes.

They were a light green that seemed to play the story he was telling like a screen. As he came to the close of his story he looked at me. "So my body isn't used to sleep even though now I can and Shukaku can't harm me." I took a deep breath. There was about two feet between our faces.

"What?" He said.

"You've suffered so much." I said shaking my head, looking at the burned out fire. It was silent as it slowly started to get lighter. "How could you keep going?" I turned to him.

He looked out among the trees. "I could ask you the same thing."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

He looked at my face. I realized how close we were as I felt his warm breath on my face. He opened his mouth to say something but Kankuro stirred. He looked at them and then back at me.

"Some other time?" He asked.

I smiled. "Definitely." I stood up and stretched. Kankuro and Temari quickly woke up; we got a quick breakfast and then headed out again.

---Gaara's PoV---

We quickly arrived to the Leaf Village and went to the Hokage's tower. We ran into Kiba, Hinata, and Naruto on the way there. Hikaru walked behind me slowly, taking everything in.

"Hey Gaara!" Naruto ran up to us. "It's great to see you again!" He smiled.

"Hello Naruto."

Kiba walked up to Hikaru. "Hello there," He grinned showing his sharp teeth. She grinned back timidly. A fast surge of hate rushed from me to Kiba. I fought it down. This wasn't like me.

"Hi," She said in her beautiful sing-song voice. She had a hair color of the darkest black imaginable. A short part of it covered her left eye that was wrapped up from the experiment she told us about. The rest hung down stopping about halfway down her back. It was long and beautiful. She had soft, golden eyes the kind that would make you feel warm in negative 10 degree weather.

Her eyes moved to Temari as she introduced Hinata. Hinata smiled at her kindly and Hikaru grinned back at her. Naruto of course gave her a run down about him and his dream to become Hokage. She watched and a small smile slowly spread across her face.

Akamaru came up and sniffed her she backed away a little, the smile gone. Kiba laughed and held out her hand, Akamaru sniffed it and licked her finger tips. She smiled like a little innocent four year old and eventually rubbed behind his ears. Akamaru got a lazy look on his face and he leaned into her hand. She laughed and turned to me. My heart stuttered.

We all then headed to the Hokage's building. Hikaru's eyes roamed everywhere. I had forgotten she wasn't use to the world. As we came to her office Naruto finally asked, "Hey, what is this about anyway?"

Hikaru turned to him. "Someone named Sasuke."

Naruto's eyes went wide. "What!?" He grabbed her by the shoulders. "Tell me! Did you see him?"

"Whoa! Whoa!" She said as she backed up. "Calm down."

"Yeah Naruto," Kiba said grinning at her. "We don't want to kill her before we get the information."

The door then opened and Shikamaru stepped out. He looked at everyone. "What's going on here?" His eyes lingered on Temari.

"We need to see the Old Lady right NOW!" Naruto said, barging into the room knocking Shikamaru down and into Temari.

"Nara!" She said angrily. He got off of her quickly, and then helped her up with his hand, rubbing the back of his head with the other.

"Troublesome..." He muttered. Hikaru stifled a giggled and turned her head away. Hinata walked in the room after Naruto and we all quickly followed in. Tsunade looked at Hikaru as she walked in.

"Naruto tells me you know of Sasuke Uchiha?" She asked.

Hikaru nodded. "Yep." Eventually everyone found a seat but I stayed by a window, standing.

"Good to see you Kazekage," Tsunade nodded to me quickly. I nodded my head back. She then turned to Hikaru. "What's your story?"

---Hikaru's PoV---

I explained my story again not leaving out any details this time. After wards a party of Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru, Kiba, someone named Chouji, and Temari were appointed to leave and Tsunade got us a hotel room to stay in. We all walked to the gate leading to the forest. Naruto was very anxious. I was watching Hinata and she seemed worried about Naruto. I smiled to myself. It was obvious to tell she cared for him. And the emotion I was feeling from her to him was very strong.

Temari was avoiding Shikamaru's eyes as he was hers. They cared for each other, too. I didn't know them very well, but it was still easy to see. Well, at least for me. They all said farewell to each other and Kiba shot me a boyish smile. I grinned back.

When they left Gaara, Kankuro, and I walked to our Hotel. Outside our room was a large balcony. I walked out and looked over all of the Leaf Village. It was beautiful. There were colors everywhere, and the sky was nice and blue filled with cottony clouds. I took a deep breath, with my eyes closed.

I could sense Gaara behind me but I didn't turn around and acknowledge him. "So what are you going to do now?" He asked.

I turned to him. He slowly walked up to me. He was... anxious. I shrugged. "I don't know. I've helped you and your friends, now. I might just go travel the world. See things that I've missed. Do things that I want to do." I looked up at the sky. "Just something so I can relax, and forget my past."

"So you'll be leaving?" He said. His voice was calm and so was his face, but his feelings were going all over the place.

I turned and smiled at him. "Not until we finish our conversation."

Kankuro then came out, "Okay, lovebirds lets go get some food." Gaara turned and glared at him for calling us lovebirds. I just smiled a small blush on my nose and cheeks. We walked down the streets of Konoha when I heard a: "Gaara! Kankuro!" We all turned around to see a girl with two buns, a boy in a green outfit and another boy with white eyes, like Hinata's.

"Hey guys!" Kankuro greeted. They walked up to us and eyed me.

"Hikaru, this is Lee," Kankuro explained. Lee stood up straight and said, "Pleased to make your acquaintance! I am Rock Lee Handsome Devil of the Hidden Leaf Village!"

I tilted my head and grinned at him. "Hey."

"TenTen," Kankuro said.

"Hey!" She smiled at me. She was cute and she seemed very friendly.

"And Neji, he's Hinata's cousin."

He nodded his head to me. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

I clasped my hands behind my back. "You too."

"So where are you guys headed?" Kankuro asked.

"We heard news about Sasuke. Sakura was so surprised she fainted and Ino hopped up and down excitedly and asked us to come find out. So we went to the Hokage and she said to find you guys." TenTen explained.

Kankuro nodded. "Hikaru is the one that saw him. They've set out a team to go find him."

"Sakura and Ino won't be very happy when they find out they weren't sent." Neji explained.

"What about you three?" Lee asked.

"We were going to find some food." I explained.

"Why don't you come to the hospital? Sakura's on her lunch break and Ino's there. Sai might even be there," TenTen said.

Kankuro looked at us. "What do you guys want to do?"

I shrugged.

Gaara said, "We can go see Sakura and Ino." He said. I could sense he didn't want to.

We followed them to the hospital when TenTen asked, "So where are you from Hikaru?"

I sighed. "It's a long story."

It was silent for a little while and I explained my past. Again. It was starting to get really old. As I came to the end we walked in to a hospital, or they called it a hospital. "What do they do here?" I asked trying to look in rooms.

"We help people who are sick or injured," I turned to see a girl with green mint eyes and pink hair standing in front of me. There was an aura around her that said: strong.

"This is Sakura, Ino, and Sai," TenTen explained. A girl with long blond hair came and stood behind Sakura. A boy with black hair who slightly looked like Sasuke, but only slightly, stood by Ino.

"Hey, I'm Hikaru," I said.

"You saw Sasuke?" Sakura asked in a quiet, composed voice. She was very, very hopeful.

I nodded. "Yes I did."

"Did he... seem happy?" She asked fiddling with her fingers.

I thought back. "He seemed... to have something on his mind. A goal. But he wasn't _un_happy."

She nodded. "Alright then."

There was a silence when Ino said, "You guys hungry?"

Everyone nodded and we decided to go to a grocery store and go on a picnic. I stayed close to Kankuro and Gaara. I didn't know why but I was more comfortable around them. I think it was because I had known them longer.

I watched the Hidden Leaf Village ninjas and felt their emotions. Lee was always... hyper. Enthralled. TenTen and Neji... they had a connection like Hinata and Naruto. Except, Naruto couldn't see it yet. And Neji's eyesight wasn't too clear yet either.

We eventually came to a spot and Lee laid out the blanket as Sakura and Ino got the food ready. The spot chosen was conveniently on a hill, overlooking the entire city. I stood and looked, not really hungry.

Neji walked up to me. "So you really saw Sasuke?" He asked.

I nodded. "Yep."

He was looking at me and I could sense that he was confused and little bit startled.

I looked at him. "What?" I asked.

"You're chakra is green," He said quietly. Uh oh.

"What?" I asked again, acting stupid.

"Everyone's chakra is blue, I have the Byakugan so I can see, only once have I seen another color and that color was orange." I folded my arms and he continued, "So I looked up what the colors meant, blue is normal, orange is the tailed beats' chakra, and green," He said, "was only seen once in a thousand years."

"So what does it mean?" I asked. "Am I sick or something?" I lied. I knew what it was.

He glared. "Don't play dumb with me you know very well...." His eyes went wide. "It's changing...." He said. I moved nervously. "Purple?" He said troubled. He looked at me in the face. I looked down. "What are you?"

It was silent and I sighed, and then sat down. "When I was... being experimented on," he got comfortable feeling a story coming on, "they messed with two of my major organs. The heart and the brain." I folded my arms trying to block out the chill of the memories, "doubling the cells in each, the brain makes it so I have a back-up of chakra. The heart… well it wasn't exactly the heart. They messed with the nerves attached to my heart and the brain. When they explained it they told me they injected permanent steroids into them, so I have super-sense to other peoples feelings." I bit my lower lip. "Please don't tell anyone. Once they know they've tended to avoid me. They don't like being an open book."

"Me included." He said.

"I'm sorry." I said. "I can't control it. I usually tend to ignore it but with so many people and emotions it's harder." I looked down at the ground.

"Neji!" TenTen called. He turned around to see her then back to me.

"Please…" I started again.

"I won't." He promised. He was sincere. I sighed.

"Thank you."

He walked back to the group and they all started to eat. "Hikaru?" Sakura said kindly. "Are you going to eat anything?"

"Oh!" I turned around, slightly blushing. "Sorry! I was distracted by the view." I walked up to the blanket and sat in between Kankuro and Gaara. Everyone was eating and talking. I watched in silence just listening to their conversations. The world was nothing like I had imagined.

Gaara turned to me. "Are you not hungry?" He looked down at the roll in my hands that hadn't been eaten from.

"Oh! Well, yeah kinda I just keep getting distracted!" I said grinning. I broke off a part of the roll and chewed slowly.

"Hey Hikaru," Ino said, "What happened to your eye?"

"Ino!" TenTen exclaimed.

I smiled. "It's okay. When I was being experimented on they were trying to recreate the Byakugan," (I heard Neji mutter 'fools') "And I was told one of the surgeons messed up and cut my eye the wrong way. So I have it wrapped up because it's not the prettiest thing to look at."

"Oh," I heard Sakura say sympathetically. "I'm sorry."

I laid on the grass and looked up at the sky. "Don't worry about it."

Everyone's conversations continued. I looked over at Gaara who was watching me.

"What?" I mouthed.

He shook his head and looked back to Lee who was telling a story about his sensei. Apparently his name was Gai. When the story was over everyone laughed. I sat up _apparently I missed something funny. _

Kankuro turned to the setting sun. "Well it was good to see you guys again but we have to go."

I stood up and stretched. "It was nice meeting you all!" I smiled.

There was a chorus of 'yeah's and 'you too's. Gaara stood up and brushed off his clothes. All three of us started walking back to the Hotel. "So what did you think?" Kankuro asked.

"They all seemed very nice." I said. "Ino was kind of… blunt," I added lightly touching my eye, "but other than that they were fine."

We walked into our hotel room. "I'm going to take a shower," Kankuro said. He grabbed some clothes and walked into the bathroom. I sat on a bed and laid down.

"I have a question," Gaara asked quietly as he took a seat on the other bed.

"Hmm?" I turned to him.

"Why don't you sleep?" He asked.

I sat up. "Including with the back up chakra supply I received, I have an inhuman amount of stamina. I only sleep about once a month. So it's kind of like a charger. But that one moment in the month when I sleep is a full 24 hours."

He looked confused.

"I'm messed up I know." I grinned. "But it's not my fault." I added very quietly. I didn't think he heard me, but he might have. I lightly touched the bandage on my eye again. _I wonder…_

"Wonder what?" Gaara asked.

Oops. "Oh! Did I say that out loud? I didn't mean to… don't worry about it." I smiled.

He sat on the bed by me. His eyes searched my face. "Is it an embarrassing thought?" He asked.

I shook my head. "No, just nonsense." I laughed at myself nervously.

"You don't think nonsense Hikaru," He said.

I looked at him. We stared at each other for a little while. I cracked a smile. "Are you saying you can read my thoughts?"

He shook his head. "Of course not, but the past year… as I studied people emotions and how they act and react… I've noticed people who take time to respond tend to be smarter. And you think things through thoroughly."

I took in a slow breath. "I was just wondering…" I said and he watched me intently. "What I would've looked like had my eye never been experimented on."

Gaara watched her quietly. He looked thoughtful.

"What?" I asked, wanting to know what he was thinking.

He shook his head. "Don't worry about it. Just thinking nonsense." His mouth twitched. But he never smiled. I grinned and pushed his arm slightly.

Kankuro came out of the shower his lower half wrapped in a small towel. My eyes went wide and I turned my head quickly, blushing.

"Kankuro!" Gaara said, sounding infuriated. Sounding very, very scary.

"Wha- Oh!" He backed up into the bathroom and shut the door quickly. "Sorry Hikaru!!" He yelled.

"Idiot." Gaara muttered. He was _angry. _I could feel it radiating off of him.

Kankuro was feeling embarrassed. I was trying to get the blush off of my face. A small laugh escaped my mouth.

Gaara looked back at me. "Thinking bad thoughts?" He teased, but he didn't feel comfortable.

"No!" My head snapped up to him.

He simply looked at me as he stood up and walked into the kitchen to get a drink of water.

The door opened again and Kankuro was drying off his hair with a towel. He had sweats and an old shirt on. He grinned at me, embarrassed. "Sorry."

I shook my head. "Don't worry about it."

Gaara came back into the room and sat down on the couch watching the stars appear out a window.

---Gaara's PoV---

What a stupid brother I had. Just walking out like that. What was he thinking? I could hear a small conversation pass between Hikaru and Kankuro but I hardly noticed.

What would she look like with out her wrap on her eye? From what I could see she was beautiful. She had a soft curved face, and pale smooth skin. Well at least it looked smooth.

But would she be hideous if I could see it? Was the damage to her eye so terrible she would be labeled as a freak?

Then I decided it didn't matter. That she shouldn't matter to me. I hardly knew her she had no right to take over my emotions like this. I felt like one of Kankuro's puppets. But I enjoyed her company so much.

She seemed just so innocent but I knew she could take care of herself as well. She was well toned and she had a nice figure.

A small blush appeared on my cheeks. What is wrong with me?

"You okay Gaara?" Kankuro said.

"I'm fine." I replied.

"It looks like to me that you're blushing," I could hear the smile in his voice, "you thinking nasty thoughts about little Hikaru here?" He came over and put his face by mine. He did have a dumb grin on his face.

I simply glared at him. He rubbed my head and laughed as he walked into the bathroom to brush his teeth and go to bed.

I sat and thought some more trying to push her out of my mind.

She did have some control over me, she just didn't know it. I was surprised at my thoughts and my newly found feelings.

…Was this love?

--end--

--ok so what did you think?? did my character seem kind of weird? please review constructive critisms welcome!! :) don't know when i'll update but i promise i'll work on it--


End file.
